New Soul, Strange World
by Hell-Annie
Summary: Enchanted. Giselle&Robert. Puuuure fluff :D. CHAPTER TWO NOW UP !
1. Feelings

**Author's note (please read) :** _Hello everyone :) Okay, first Enchanted fanfic. It actually came out of a dream so it's a bit confused; it starts weirdly. I mean ... it takes place a few weeks after the end of the movie, Robert, Giselle and Morgan are away to visit Robert's family. Oh, this is Robert&Giselle by the way :). Oh and, erm, yes, I am French, I've been learning English for three years now therefore I make mistakes. I apologize if you find any. I hope there are not too many though. If you see one and it's bugging you you can tell me lol xD. Anyways, all the other characters are mostly from Robert's family. Parents, siblings ... blablablah. So erm, I hope this is worth posting. Sorry again if there are any mistakes. Okay I stop talking now :D. Enjoy ! (oh right, disclaimer, here goes.)_

**Author's note (2) :**_ So I asked a friend to correct this for me. Hopefully there are no mistakes anymore. :  
_

**Disclaimer :** _I do not own the characters of Robert, Giselle, Morgan, Nancy, and Edward, they're the property of Disney. I make no money doing this. The title of the story came from Yael Naïm's song "New Soul"._

* * *

**Feelings**

Robert opened the door to the garden and silently closed it behind him after stepping outside. After dinner, he had told Giselle to go outside to the garden and relax while he finished with the dishes.

He took a few steps further and there she was, childishly sitting on a wooden chair, reading a cooking book that his mother Cate had given her. She hadn't heard him arrive, either she was too concentrated or too tired – or even both – he couldn't tell. He leaned in closer :

"Hey."

She lifted her head. "Oh hey", she smiled. "Do you need help with something ?"

"No, no ... Rosalie and I have finished the dishes, she and Gregory went back to her place to get some mattresses for the guys; they're watching football. She says she'll sleep with Greg in my bedroom if we want to have his bed – it's a huge bed ... for two people. It's really, erm ... what do you think ?"

"Gregory has a bed for two people ?" she wondered.

"Yes."

"But who will sleep in it if he goes in your bedroom with Rosalie ?"

"Well, you. And me. I mean, if that's okay with you of course. I don't know how you guys do it in uh ... I mean, it's your choice." He didn't really like talking about Andalasia, it always made him feel like it was a place for crazy people, and he didn't want to let Giselle think that that was what he believed. Not that he believed that of course, – even though it honestly seemed to be kind of a weird place – he just wanted to think that it was just ... different.

"Oh ! Well yes of course, I think it's a great idea." She smiled at him and focused on her book.

"What are you reading ?" he asked as he sat on the chair next to her.

"I was just ... looking at it. I still can't believe a machine wrote this, and all these drawings, they look so perfect ! I thought only humans and animals could write and draw. It's very impressive, I hope someone told her."

"Told what ? To whom ?"

"The machine ! I hope someone told her she did a great job !"

Robert smiled. It still amazed him how she would discover these things that were so simple - to him, at least.

"Giselle, people don't talk to machines. They're inanimate objects, like the microwaves ... or the washing machine, they don't talk." he explained.

"Well I don't understand then."

"What ?"

"I know some machines that can talk !"

"Oh yes ?!" he let out a small laugh and smiled at her. "And may I know which machines ?"

"The TV. It does talk. And so does the radio. And I am very sorry to disagree, but the microwave does talk too. Not really, but it sings, at least. And the elevator ! It always says what floor we're at. 'Third floor', she imitated the robotic voice.

"No no, this is not talking, this is ... complicated, I don't feel like explaining right now."

"Why does everything have to be so complicated over here ?!" she sighed.

"I don't know ..." he looked down. "Hey, wanna go for a walk ?"

"Where's Morgan ?" Giselle asked as she put the book away.

"With Bella. They're playing monopoly with the girls." He reached for her hand and helped her up. "Any place special you wanna go ?"

"No, not really."

They walked out of the little garden and started towards the city. It was calm and a little dark, but light enough, even for the late hour. Robert linked fingers with Giselle, staring at his feet. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he softly kissed her red, shiny hair. She loved it when he did that. An overwhelming feeling would come into her, from her flesh to her bones, every time he would kiss her. She had known Robert for about five weeks – he said it wasn't so long, and comparing to his five years with Nancy, she could agree on it – but she had never thought that a relationship could be like this; awkward moments, strange feeling in her belly, her cheeks warming up and sometimes even, a need to touch him, take his hand or kiss him on the cheek, or on the lips. When she met Edward, when he caught her while she was falling, she instantly believed that she was going to live happily ever after in her huge fairy tale castle. She had never thought she would be able to enjoy this kind of moments, evenings in a restaurant or long walks on the beach, like she had seen so many times in these so-called "movies".

Then it hit her. Yes, there was a special place – that is, a place she didn't know yet – she wanted to go. Robert had told her that California was near the sea. And she had never been to the sea before.

"Take me to the beach" she asked.

"It's pretty far. You don't mind walking ?"

"No."

He freed his hand from her grip and slid it casually around her waist. Both seemed to be enjoying the almost-warm wind against their faces. Giselle liked California very much; it was warmer than New York. Both places were really different from Andalasia, she never would have thought she would ever live in a city like New York, but she had gotten used to it and seemed to like the place a little more every day.

"Robert, I need to tell you something. I mean, aside from the ... _feelings_", she blushed at the word. "Aside from the feelings you might have for me, I wanted to thank you for taking care of me and letting me stay with you and Morgan, and everything you have done so far. I don't know how I could ever thank you but I do hope you know I am very thankful for everything you have done for me." She smiled.

He looked at her, eyes wide opened. "What ?" he said. Even if he had clearly understood what she meant, he would never have thought that she would thank _him_ for letting her stay at his place. "Giselle, honey", and that simple word made him feel butterflies – these damned butterflies that would come every time her soft skin would brush against his – in his stomach, "You don't have to thank me for letting you stay with us, you don't have to thank me for _anything_. You know, at first," he coughed to hide the awkwardness he was feeling. "At first, the day after Morgan found you near the ... "castle", the only thing I wanted was for you to get out of my place." He stepped closer to her, as if he was afraid she was going to run away. "And then the next day, I would have done anything to make you stay. Believe it or not, you are the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me – right after Morgan I suppose. You are ... just, wonderful. You're perfect, and you don't even have to try. You make everything be amazing, and life with you is just ... better than the best life I could ever dream of. And I'm pretty sure Morgan thinks among the same lines."

She stared at him in disbelief.

"You're looking at me like I just told you you were pregnant or something." he laughed.

"Told me I was what ?" She stared at him.

"You don't know what being pregnant is ?"

"Well, I guess I don't. Is it bad ?"

"I don't know, I've never been pregnant before." He smiled. Never been pregnant before, not like there was any chance he was going to be pregnant one day.

"Why haven't you ?"

"Only women can." He stated.

"And why is that ?"

"Because ... it's, erm ... complicated."

"Everything seems to be." She sighed. "Has Morgan even been pregnant ?" She asked.

He laughed out loud "Not that I'm aware of". He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead. "I love you, you know that right ?"

The words came out of nowhere. Not that he didn't mean them of course, he just wasn't really aware that he did - and with all the power he could muster - love her.

She rested her head against his chest and sighed. "Me too."

He lifted his head. "You do ?"

"I'm not so sure I know what love is really like, but I'm certain that it is how I feel. Well, I feel strange, really. It's like I'm nervous when you are with me, but in a good way, and the way you kiss me makes me feel ... weird. And when you're not around ... it's like a part of me is gone with you." She sighed in wonderment.

He pressed his lips against the back of her hand, twice, as if to make sure she had noticed, and they started to walk again, his right hand on the small of her back.

There were so many things he was going to have to explain to her. He made himself a mental note to try to think about "How to tell an adult about the whole "birds and the bees" thing". And he'd have to ask his older sister Rosalie to tell Giselle what being pregnant is all about. He sighed. Ironically, she was right. Life was complicated.

* * *

**Author's note (3) :** _Here :). Please tell me what you think ! So sorry for the mistakes; I hope I didn't make too many. I have another chapter, tell me if it's worth posting it ! Please review and tell me what you think :)_


	2. One hundred and one percent

**Author's Note :** _Hey ! I wanted to thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate your comments :). Chapter two is now up, my friend Helene corrected it so hopefully there are no mistakes. Thanks again for reading !_

* * *

**One hundred (and one) percent**

When they arrived at the beach, they both took off their shoes and put them on the sand. Giselle sat down, her arms wrapped around her legs, and Robert sat just behind her, wrapping his arms protectively around her tiny shoulders. She laid her head on his chest and they watched the sun for a few minutes. Giselle thought the sky to be very pretty; it was blue, purple, pink, red, and orange around the sun, it was like someone had wanted to paint it all pink but hadn't had time to finish, she thought.

"Can we go into the water ?" She asked, already excited at the idea.

"I don't know if it's a good idea, I'm not sure it's very warm." He stroked her forearm and her shoulder.

"Just a few minutes ?" Giselle sounded like a seven-year-old little girl who was asking her father to get her a candy.

Robert kissed her temple. "Okay. A few minutes then."

She got on her feet so quickly he didn't have time to see her go. In a matter of seconds, she was by the water and he was still sitting on the sand.

"Giselle !!" He called her and stood up too. "Wait, don't go in there alone !"

She turned back and waited for him. He walked quickly to her and took her hands in his.

"You look beautiful in this dress." He smiled. Then he led her to the water.

It was cool, but not cold. Giselle put her hand in the water and was about to put one finger to her mouth but Robert stopped her.

"Be careful, it's salty."

"Really ?" She tasted it and nodded. "Oh, why ?"

"Because ... the water from the ocean is salty."

"Ohhhhh ... why ?"

"I don't know."

They walked further into the water, and when it reached their knees, Robert stopped walking and said :

"We should get back; we're going to get our clothes all wet if we go any further." He wanted to grab her hand to lead her back to the sand but she suddenly jumped into a little wave and disappeared into the water.

"Giselle !!" He wanted to follow her but she was swimming really fast, further into the ocean and after a few seconds he couldn't even see where she was. He looked around and after almost a minute, she appeared just next to him, a huge smile on her face. Then, when she saw his face, she said :

"You're angry ?"

"Are you insane ? What were you thinking ?!" He grabbed her arms in his hand. "I couldn't see you anymore, what if you had sunk into the water ?! I'm not angry, I'm ... I'm ..."

"You're angry." She stated as a matter of fact, her smile fading.

He frowned. "Do you have any idea what could've happened if –"

"If what ? What could have happened ?" Now _she_ was angry. "I can swim !"

"You do ?" He asked like it was something completely impossible for her.

"Yes, we have rivers in Andalasia !"

He stared at her. Of course she could swim. Of course they had rivers in Andalasia. But his mind had seemed to skip the information.

Giselle sighed and quickly walked back to the beach. He went after her.

"Giselle", he called, but she didn't turn. "Giselle !"

He wanted to run to her but the water wouldn't let him. He walked as fast as he could and as he was about to reach her, she suddenly stopped and turned around :

"What ?!"

He was walking so fast he didn't have time to stop when she did and he bumped into her, taking them both down.

"Dammit !!" He said as he tried to get up. "Are you okay ?" He was lying on top of her.

At that moment a huge wave came to crash just on them.

Robert raised his head. "Giselle ?"

"I'm ... okay" She coughed. "I ... swallowed water !" She coughed again, harder this time.

She felt him lift her body off the ground and he walked out of the sea. He laid her on a bench a few meters away and stroked her forehead, putting her wet hair away. He took her hand and said :

"Can you breathe ?"

She nodded and sat up.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"What ? Why ?"

"For getting you all wet" she looked down.

He sat on the bench and set her on his lap.

"No it's not your fault don't apologize, I don't care anyway."

She looked sad.

"I'm sorry" he said. "For being overprotective, treating you like a child and thinking that you were going to drown if you went swimming." He apologized. "Forgive me ?"

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He was a little surprised but then smiled and stroked her hair, hugging her tight too.

"You're tired ?"

"A little" she whispered

"Come on, let's head back before one of us gets a cold ?"

She nodded but didn't let go of him. He pressed his lips against her neck.

"You still love me ?" She asked.

"I love you more every second." He whispered.

She smiled. "I love you even more."

"That's not possible. I already love you one hundred per cent."

"Well then I love you one hundred _and one_ per cent."

"That's not possible either."

"Really ?" She smiled. "And may I know why ?"

"Because it's mathematics. There's no more than a hundred per cent."

"Why ? Because 'it's complicated' ?!" He could hear the quotation marks in her tone as she imitated him. It made him laugh.

"Basically, yes" he agreed.

They stood up and walked to get their shoes.

"Shall we come back tomorrow ?" Giselle asked.

"Erm, why not" he said.

"Morgan would love to go as well, wouldn't she ?"

"You're right; she hasn't been to the beach since last summer"

They walked from the beach to Jared and Cate (Robert's parents)' house.

When they arrived about ten minutes later, Morgan asked her father :

"Where were you ?!"

"We went for a walk."

"A walk that got you all wet ? You were at the beach !"

"Miss Morgan, shouldn't you be in bed right now ?"

"Well I was waiting for you" she stated.

"Right. Did you brush your teeth ?"

"Yes dad"

"Hair ?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Okay then go say good night to everyone, I'll be up in a sec."

"Yuh-uh" she turned around. "Good night aunt Rosalie !" Robert's sister kissed Morgan's forehead. "Go to bed young lady !" They both smiled.

She went inside, followed by Robert and Giselle who headed upstairs to change from their wet clothes.

* * *

**Author's Note :** _Okay, that's it :). It's a little bit shorter than the first chapter, I'm sorry, but I think the third one might be longer :D._


End file.
